Fanon:Suggestions
Note This is ONLY. for ideas and updates users want to propose to the developer. Any content that has already been added to the game will be removed from Proposed Updates. If your updates falls under a sub-heading category already in this article, add it there. A link of this article has been sent on Sidney de Vries' twitter by me(https://twitter.com/kingarmaan17/status/896343347534680064) Lord Seventh (talk) 06:43, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Proposed Updates Weapons * Add Darts. It does more damage to Mobs. 30 damage to players and structures and 40 damage to mobs. Can be gold enhanced. Available at Age 11. * Add Spear. Does 30 damage but is faster than short sword and it's longer than short sword, then Spear can evolve in Great Spear, become a little longer and does 35 damage, is quite longer than katana, but more difficult to use because hits in only one point. * Add Greater Polearm. Does immense damage to Mobs. 35 damage to players and structures and 50 to mobs. Can be gold enhanced. Available at Age 8 if you have the Polearm. * Torch: branches off Polearm, makes character go at .95 axe speed and does 20 damage and chance for fire damage, * Pickaxe: Branches off of greater axe. Gathers 8 resources per hit and does extra damage to stone buildings. available at age 9 if you are wearing miner's hat an stone cape * Scythe: Branches off greater axe, Gathers 6 resources per hit, greatly increases range and speed, slower attack speed. only shows at age 9 if you are wearing bush hat and buzzsaw * AK-47: branches off of musket, rapid fire, one stone for each shot * Grenade: Branches off of musket, counterpart of AK-47 and Shotgun, area damage(70 damage if you're next to it, 50 if you're near to it, and 30 if you're far from it. Grenade vest negates it's effects by 50% * Pan: Does 35 damage. Same range as age 1 hammer. Attack speed same as level 1 hammer, fastest attacking melee weapon currently. Can be obtained by ignoring Great Axe or Katana all the way to age 9. Can be used to hit riversides to obtain 1 gold per hit.* * knife: offered at age 2 if you have the scavenger hat equipped. It gives the player 1.8 times speed of hand axe, but does 30 damage and has an extremely small hit box, stabs when hitting an enemy, swings when hitting resources. * Scythe: deals 35 damage and gathers 6 resources. With great range, but it slows attack speed * Deflector shield: Age 9, The ranged damage is reflected, and the melee damage deals damage to the attacker. * Force field: Age 10, if you got shield and ignored deflector shield, once you hit age ten your shield will immediately become a force field, reducing damage from all sources to 5 damage and doing no knock back Items *Cake: branches off of cookie. Heals 3/4 health but costs 30 food. *Castle wall blocks turrets and can be used as a platform that cant be placed on water, but player can enter from where they placed it. *turrets cant shoot through walls, but can still damage them. if a teammate leaves a guild all turrets of theirs are immediately recycled Minimap * Biomes should have different looks and the minimap Mechanics *New players are invincible and have double speed for 10 seconds until you hit something with your tool hammer. *players can press R to take off the weapon, which can be a sign of peace or for speed *poison tints screen green *fire damage: like poison damage but makes the character also go faster, do less damage, and take more damage. *bushes have to restock fruit after 100 swings, takes 1 minute to restock, miner's helmet still gains gold from it even if restocking Mobs * Raiders: enemies that can destroy buildings and can wield a variety of weapons and can even spawn in tribes * Bulls should be able to break traps over time * Mobs that are tamable and do things such as mounts and fighting for you. * snake or lizard: only in deasart; extremely fast; deal 5 damage and poison New Resources * Mana: can be used to spawn mobs. Gathered through magic ores. * Poison bushes. gives 2 food but has a chance to poison the player Hats * Engineer hat: allows guild to see traps and deal 1.2 damage to spikes, and allows wearer 3 shot any turret, 12,000 gold, player must buy emp hat first * omniscience hat: shows the location of all players, unlocked in shop for 100,000 gold once player has bought all hats * revenge hat: 7,500 gold, shows location of player that killed you, if you kill them, it shows the location of one of the top 10 players * Cow hat stops cows from running away from the player who attacks it * Pig hat stops pigs from running away from the player who attacks it * Tesla hat: drains health from nearby players and animals * Make anti-venom hat slow player (cause it looks like it should) * Buff musketeer hat * Stand still with food in your hand for 3 seconds to (actually) look like a bush. Turns into snow bush when in snow, and if teammates hit you while wearing this they gain fruit * Micro hat: makes player faster and smaller, but smaller weapon hitbox and way less river control, 4,500 gold * Tracker hat: Makes trees, rocks and bushes visible on the map, 15k (can be upgraded to track gold mines, use 35k gold) * Make miner's hat (generates 3 gold per sec if used wisely) more expensive (it is currently more efficient than the twice as expensive Windmill Hat (generates 1.5 gold per sec)) * make windmill hat 5,000 gold, and a require it to buy the miner's hat which is now 13,000 gold * Team Healer hat: Player's in your team around you gradually regenerate health including you. Not as quickly as the medic hat, but it heals more damage, even though it takes longer. Range = any team player on your screen will auto heal slowly. Incredibly expensive, (20,000 gold + 500 food), and if lots of team players wearing the same hat around you, your healing time would only be extra fast by 5%. * Energy hat: 5% buff in everything. (5% extra speed, hit speed, damage, less reload for ranged weapons, health, weapon range) but consuming food or resources with ranged weapons will go double fast. 25,000 * Ghost hat: Player's will find it slightly ''harder to see you, and you are invisible to mobs * phase shift hat: 20,000-30,000 gold, allows player to press F to go through '''resorces' for 1 second with a 5 second cooldown * team support hat: 25,000 gold: reduces all damage done in nearby radius by 15 Accesories * Tree cape makes wood gain *2 * stone cape makes stone gain *2 * Energy cape: 2.5% buff in everything. Tribes * Tribe messaging: now the leader can send one message to everyone so they know when to raid, gather, or if you want them to buy a hat. * Instead of disbanding a tribe when the leader leaves, the position should transfer to the next highest aged player in the tribe to avoid friendly defenses from turning on their own players or accidental team kills between members of the same tribe. * The new option of tribal wars should come. In these wars, members of a tribe can locate the enemy tribe's members(highlighted red in the minimap). Tribes in war should have a sword behind their name indicating combat. A tribal war keeps occurring until either one tribe surrenders or all members of a tribe are finished. Respawning isn't allowed and if a person is respawned, he is considered beaten in the war and does not affect the war. Winning tribe's leader gets 50% of the gold of the defeated, the rest is divided among the members. * A Tribe requirement option should be added such as there should be tribes which accept people who are age 6 above, or people who have gold weapons, or people who have muskets etc. People who do not have these things and still want to join that tribe should receive a message telling them: "You cannot join this tribe." * when a player discovers an enemy trap, all players in their tribe can see that trap * Instead of a radar message which almost no one notices, a message should appear when someone presses R saying that "(player's name) needs help". If a player just wants to call you somewhere(and it's not an emergency), Y should be pressed and a message should appear saying "(player's name) is calling you" * A player should be notified when he/she tries to join a group (so as to not suspect lag) when he/she successfully joins, when he/she is kicked or when the tribe he/she is in disbands. Map * Add a day and night cycle, add extra mobs that come out at night e.g wolves and dacoits. Also at night, it's dark and you can't see other players well. So a new option of firewood should come which costs 50 wood and lasts a night. It is available at age 7. Servers Server limit should be larger, 75 people in a server so that it becomes difficult for a tribe to control a server. A server with the least number of players should be placed first on the list, so server populations will be evenly spread. Servers will still have a bracketed ID at the back, so players can join the same server controllably. Game Controls Keybinding(you can customize your keys) Player * The new option of Friends should come. Friends are like Tribemates; they cannot hurt you; they see you on the map. Friends do not go away when your tribe is disbanded. * A new option of dormant player should come. This costs 10,000 gold and if you have it and you're dormant(busy for 30 minutes), no one can attack or kill you while you're offline and you stay still. The more dormant periods you buy, the more their price gets and the more time period of being dormant you get. * Even though the majority of abusive language is censored, some players tend to keep abusive usernames. The game should develop a detection system for this so that players can't keep inappropriate usernames. * A base regeneration rate should be added so that people will not have to use food right away if they are brave and resource-saving enough. Not as fast as the medic hat, but small enough that it helps on a large scale. Detected hackers will have this privilege instantly removed from them. * Other means of hacker detection should be added, the punishments in brackets, like getting a large amount of gold in an impossibly short time (having their gold always set to 0), PvP hacks/kill aura (inability to deal damage and locked in position), obtaining all hats/capes at the same time/in an impossibly short time (player is banned from shop and cannot wear any hats), speed hacks (locked in position) * There is a glitch in the game, where it censors words that are not offensive or inappropriate like pass or assassin. It should be fixed. Dormant for 30 mins - 20,000 gold 1 hour - 40,000 gold 2 hours - 80,000 gold 4 hours - 160,000 gold 8 hours - 320,000 gold 1 day - 1,000,000 gold Does not work on experimental servers are Dormant players don't obstruct the map and are transparent. You can kick them from your clan or defriend them. (Dormant) is written in front of their names. Players with more than 10 kills will deal less damage but receive more gold (more than enough to compensate for less damage) when killing others. Leaderboards can switch to other modes, like age mode (leaderboard based on age), resource (based on a total of wood, stone, and food but not gold), and kills. Structures * able to plant trees and food. * Players should be able to buy different structures such as gold walls * Reduce cost of castle walls to 25 stone. * Stone walls give a 40 wall max, castle walls give a 50 wall max * Archer Tower: branches off of the platform. Costs 50 stone. Blocks all ranged attacks and protects player inside from melee until destroyed. Allows the player to shoot over anything except other towers. * Sniper tower: branches off archer tower, has way more health * poison trap: normal trap with more health and poisons person in a trap, plague mask makes completely immune- the only downside * heavily lessen trap health or allow a player to leave trap after pressing F five times but it leaves the trap * Mines can be broken by player who placed them (preferably not by hitting them) * Up too 3 mines can be placed by a player. * Players standing on platforms will have much lower accuracy and damage for projectiles, like spears and hunting bow arrows. * gold mine: bought from the store. Self-explanatory. costs 300 gold and 50 stone. * gold wall: bought from the store. lots of health. uses castle wall sprite, but gold. Costs 50 gold. * Heal pads remove poison * After age 10, the player should be able to regain the blueprints for building the structures. For example, if a player declines stone mine and greater spike for a faster windmill, he can regain the ability to build one of the two, say, at age 18. Cookies are the first choice to come back, at level 11. This only happens once every age because of how easy it is to survive after age 10. For three choice sets for the first time, the ability to build the full sets are delayed to age 25 and above and so on. Declined weapons are only obtainable after the buildings are mostly done, maybe at age 30. * After age 10, you gradually and automatically increase the number of structures able to build without being notified. * Energy shield generator: players cannot damage anything in a radius, except the shield generator. * University: players inside it increase automatically increase age. * Embassy: In a radius, anyone cannot shoot or damage anything that is alive, but you cannot place buildings. Useful for contact situations when you want to make an alliance or just talk without any risk. * Laser turret: upgrade of the turret. The same, but shots are lasers that deal damage in a constant beam. * Drone spawner: Spawns in an AI average skilled player randomly equipped with hats and weapons. Patrols and tries to guard the set range, (a bit like a turret range, except it, is a player), doesn't try to attack the player who set it down, (or teammates). Once the AI is killed, it cannot respawn, and the structure that you put down instantly disappears. Mootubers Mootubers in the game should have a YouTube icon behind their names. Skins * re-add red skin. * add skins for every color (the main ones of course) Biome * Wasteland biome that has few trees and lots of stone and players slowly take poison damage over time while in it. * Snow biome should have snow particles * Jungle biome with new mobs * River biome changes current over time * Snow river/lake (player gains 3x residual momentum on a lake, sharp turns are more difficult) Stone is also abundant here without trees or bush or but for every resource mined here, the player is pushed in the opposite direction. A hat is added to prevent this from happening. * desert inflicts 1 damage every 2 seconds after in it for 1 minute, the effect wears off after 10 minutes. * archipelago: Upstream of a river, there is a 30 block out of boundary before it becomes the ocean, making the fish hat or the platform imperative to get here. Once at the ocean, no current, but you are extremely slow. Islands span from a measly 15 block diameter to a great 55 block diameter. If this ever comes into existence, the fish hat will give you platforms automatically. Shop The new option of guards should be added to the shop. These guards guard a player(first priority), his tribe(second priority)... They should be as follow # Guard - Two Inexperienced and weak, but still better than nothing. Both of these guards are equipped with tool hammer and no hats. Cost 5000 gold # Police convoy - Better well-equipped guards. Both of these guards are equipped with Short Swords. They also have a Winter Cap and equip it when they go into the Arctic. Cost 10000 gold # Ranger convoy - Good security guards. Both of them have short swords. One of them has hunting bow and one has shield. Have Winter Cap and Flipper Hat and equip them when necessary. Cost 20,000 gold # Millitary convoy - Highly equipped guards. One has katana and shield. The other has Short Sword and crossbow. They have Winter Cap, Flipper Hat, Booster Hat and Soldier helmet. Cost 40,000 gold # Special Security Convoy - The most highly equipped elite guards. One has Gold Katana and Gold Shield. The other has Gold Short Sword and Gold Crossbow. Have gold helmet,Winter Cap, Flipper Hat, Booster Hat, Medic Gear, Bull Helmet, Bushido Armor, Samurai Armor, Demolisher Armor. Wear when necessary. Cost 100,000 gold. *Ability to buy building blueprints in advance/if a player wants another blueprint on top of a selection (like stone mine on top of faster windmill) Costs 2000 gold for age 2 unlocks, 3000 gold for age 3 unlocks and so on. Chat * Their should be a small screen on the top right corner used for clan chat, server chat or private friend's chat. Chat messages can be at least 150 characters long * Grammar checks, because this wiki seriously needs one. = [thumb|81px|The possible design of a Dart sk